This invention relates to screening equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a screening panel assembly and to a component for a screening panel assembly.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a screening panel assembly which includes
a support structure having a plurality of peripheral support members and intermediate support members, the intermediate support members extending between the peripheral support members; and
a screening panel having a plurality of openings defined through it, the openings being of a size which determines a discriminating capacity of the panel and the panel being secured only to certain of the peripheral support members of the support structure and being unsecured with respect to the intermediate support members to facilitate flexing of the panel in a direction normal to a plane of the panel.
Normally, in use, the screening panel assembly is arranged substantially horizontally and material to be screened flows over the panel of the assembly.
The support structure may include a frame with the peripheral support members being a pair of transversely spaced, longitudinal support members (when viewed in a direction of flow of the material over the panel assembly) and a pair of longitudinally spaced, transverse support members, the intermediate support members extending between at least one of the pair of longitudinal support members and the pair of transverse support members. Preferably, the intermediate support members extend parallel to the longitudinal members, between the transverse members.
The panel may be secured to at least one of the pair of longitudinal support members and the pair of transverse support members and rests on the intermediate support members.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the panel is secured only to the longitudinal support members and, optionally the transverse support members of the frame. Then, the panel is not secured to the intermediate support members to facilitate flexing of the panel in a direction normal to the plane of the panel, in use.
The panel and the support structure may be of a resiliently flexible material. Thus, both the panel and the support structure may be of a synthetic plastics material such as polyurethane.
Preferably, the panel and the support structure are moulded. The panel may be bonded to the support structure.
For improving the rigidity of the support structure, at least certain, and preferably all, of the support members of the support structure may contain reinforcing elements.
The openings in the panel may be in the form of slots extending in a direction of flow of material over the panel, in use, each slot having a major, longer axis extending in the direction of flow of the material. Each slot may be substantially boomerang-shaped or chevron shaped and the slots may be arranged in rows with each row having an interrupted saw-tooth wave pattern in the panel extending in a direction of flow of the material.
The slots in each row may be oriented in the same direction such that apices or xe2x80x9celbowsxe2x80x9d of the slots point in the same direction. The slots in one row may be staggered with respect to the slots in an adjacent row and the slots in said one row may have their apices pointing in an opposite direction to the slots in the adjacent row.
Each slot may flare outwardly from an operatively top surface to a bottom surface of the panel.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a component for a screening panel assembly, the component including a screening panel having a plurality of generally boomerang-shaped or arcuate openings defined through it.
The openings may be in the form of slots extending, in use, in a direction of flow of material over the panel, each slot having a major, longer axis extending in the direction of flow of the material. The slots may be arranged in rows in the panel with each row having an interrupted saw-tooth wave pattern extending, in use, in a direction of flow of the material.
The slots in each row may be oriented in the same direction such that apices or xe2x80x9celbowsxe2x80x9d of the slots point in the same direction.
The slots in one row may be staggered with respect to the slots in an adjacent row and the slots in said one row may have their apices pointing in an opposite direction to the slots in the adjacent row.
Each slot may flare outwardly from an operatively top surface to a bottom surface of the screening panel.